1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in Scuba diving equipment and more particularly to an integrated diving system wherein the back pack, shoulder harness, waistband, weight belt, tank holder and buoyance compensator are integrated into one system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of Scuba diving components are presently on the market which are assembled according to individual preference to make up the desired package for the diver. In general the tank, back pack, weight belt, buoyance compensator, regulator, etc., are separate units manufactured by various companies which are randomly purchased and assembled for use by the diver.
As may be appreciated, it is desirable to have an integrated unit providing the necessary functions that greatly simplifies and makes easier the divers donning, operating and removing of the Scuba equipment. Applicant's integrated unit further provides a greater margin of safety throughout the dive than would the assembly of components of the prior art.